A Strange Night at 7th heaven
by JenBaka
Summary: well peoples enter the crazy mind of ME!!! MUHAHHAHAHAA cloud and reno bashing and maby just a lil bit of cait. enjoy! =)


A/N:well peeps your about to enter the crazy mind of me! MUHAHHAHAHHAHAH!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of ff7….and even if I did.. ya think I'd be hanging around here?

Created by : JENBAKA!!!

______________

A Strange Night at 7th heaven

_We// we find our hero's at 7th heaven sitting on their butts sucking it dry… well sort of_

_ _

Reno: *** looking at tifa * HEY! **Sweet cheeks … HIC…. How about another round? * grin *

Tifa:Call me sweet cheeks one more time and you will find yourself flying out that window over there.

Reno: Awww! …HIC… have a senth of humour. Heheheh.

* Cloud sitting in the corner listening to… HANSON (a/n: err) !

Cloud:mmmbop! Mmmbop! 

Vincent: poor soul… * goes back to drinking his bloody Annie (a/n:O_o Annie?) *

Reno:C'mon Tifa …HIC… how about yous and mes go back …HIC… to headquarters and get jiggi with its!! * does a little dance * …HIC…

Tifa:I SWEAR RENO IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD---

Reno: * making kissy faces at tifa *

## Tifa: THAT'S IT!!* WHAM !!!! * 

Reno goes flying out the window, slamming into the wet pavement right wham a truck is coming….WHAM SPLAT CRUNCH (a/n:owie)

Tifa: oow that must have hurt.

Cid: ^&!*(% this %^*%& censor is getting on my nerves!!!

Barrett: Well maybe if ya stop cussin' so much $!(& foo' you wouldn't be censored so much.

Cid: ah, wadda you know anyway tank @$$!!!

Red: IF YOU 2 DON'T SHUTTUP IM GONNA KICK BOTH YOUR @$$%$ !!

Cid & Barrett:WELL SORRY IF WE STUCK A FLEA COLLAR UP YOUR @$$!

*cid, barrett & red all look like they could kill each other right now when the most horrible thing happens CAITSITH (a/n: BUM BUM BUUUM dramatic reverb.) walks in *

Cait: HI GUYS! HOWS IT HANGING?!?!

Red, Cid & Barrett: SHUTTUP!!!

Cait: whoa!! Well excuse me for living!!!

Tifa:cloud?

Cloud: ….

Tifa: CLOUD!!

Cloud: huh?…oh hi tiff.

Tifa: sometimes I worry about you.

Cloud: no reason to worry about me tiff, i'm a big tough guy who don't care about anything.

*suddenly sephiroth materializes (a/n: YAY! ^-^)*

Seph: hullo cloud.

Cloud: AAAAAAHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! AAAARRRG!! *passes out* @_@

Tifa:I rest my case.

Seph: I'll get rid of this trash for you tifa. *throws the unconscious cloud in the trash can*

Barrett: #@!* and I was gonna ask spike to get a new deck of cards.

Cid: yeah you can get the weirdo to go out in the middle of the night unarmed in midgar to get anything you want.

Cait: hey vampy!! Do you wanna go?!

Vincent: I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!!! * mumbles* you useless mortals.

Cait: oh that's right you're a werewolf! Hahaahah!

Vincent: * turns into galleon beast * GRRR WEREWOLF THIS YOU STUPID CAT!!!

*while vinny is ripping poor lil cait to shreds…*

Barrett: I bet 50 gill that Vinny wins.

Red: you dumb @$$ that ain't even a bet, you KNOW vincent is gonna win.

Cid: yeah use that brain of yours TANK @$$!

Barrett: why you LITTLE FOO' Ill KICK YOUR SCRWANY LITTLE @$$!

Cid:help me mommy! The rhino is too close!

Barrett: GGRR

* Now Barrett and cid are going at it … meanwhile seph is hitting on tifa (a/n: oooh time for popcorn!) *

Seph: soo… Tifa what did you see in spike anyway? ….I mean wouldn't you rather have a real man like me instead??

* the funny thing is tifa is actually going for him (a/n: WHOOHOO!)

Tifa: ya know what, your right, I don't know what I ever saw in him.

Seph: * staring at tifa's big-uns * huh?… oh yes, so we dance, we kiss, we shmoos what do ya say? C'mon---

*seph is totally caught by surprise by tifa locking him in a kiss and pulling down behind the bar for a game of tonsil hockey (a/n: well ya know they will be busy for a while *ahem* MOVING ON!!) *

Red: *watching barrett duke it out with cid, & vinny beat up poor cait…and hearing unpleasant noises from behind the counter (a/n: O.O)* this is no fun… I need some action….

* red walks outside and finds a topless bar with mud wrestling across the street… his one eye sparkles with delight *

Red:Now this is what i'm talking about!!!

* well peeps cloud is still in trash, tifa and seph are still….WHOO go go go! Um eheh sorry… and reno is still laying in the road all bloodied and FLAT! *

FIN!! Or is it?

Plz R&R!! --jenBaka

** **

# 


End file.
